Blessures d'enfance
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Suite à l'épisode 212, de l'autre côté... Qu'aurait-il pu se passer après que Morgan ait vu dévoilé un secret qu'il espérait permanent?


_Voici un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Elle souhaitait que je le partage avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Blessures d'enfance**

Pénélope attendait anxieusement devant les portes de l'ascenseur tout en consultant la montre rose bonbon qu'elle arborait au revers de son cache-cœur violet. Au premier abord, quiconque n'aurait pas connu l'informaticienne n'aurait vu en elle qu'une jeune femme aux goûts vestimentaires relativement excentriques, visiblement pleine d'énergie et avec qui on ne devait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours.

Mais pour un observateur un tant soi peu attentif, il était clair que ladite jeune femme était sous pression : la manière dont elle allait et venait de long en large devant les cabines d'ascenseurs, la façon dont elle se tordait les doigts spasmodiquement, les regards fréquents vers sa montre indiquaient bien qu'elle attendait impatiemment quelque chose ou plutôt, aurait déduit l'observateur attentif, quelqu'un.

Le timbre des portes retentis et les battants glissèrent, dévoilant un groupe dans une cabine. Pénélope se précipita à leur rencontre :

- Enfin !!

Les arrivants durent lui demander de s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir sortir de l'appareil, mais la jeune informaticienne ne semblait pas les écouter. Son visage, qui avait un instant exprimé le soulagement, venait de se décomposer et elle arborait maintenant une mine ou déconvenue cuisante et inquiétude se mêlaient.

- Mais… Où est Derek ? Il n'est pas revenu avec vous ?

- Garcia, venez dans mon bureau, on va parler de tout ça, coupa Aaron Hotchner d'un ton bref.

Il ne tenait nullement à aborder le sujet au milieu du couloir, au vu et au sus de tous les agents et techniciens présents dans le grand bureau. Les choses risquaient d'être assez difficiles pour Morgan sans que tout le staff soit au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Le jeune agent était déjà assez déstabilisé par le fait que ses collègues les plus proches connaissaient désormais son douloureux secret.

A peine la porte du chef d'équipe franchie, oubliant pour un instant combien en temps ordinaire cet homme l'intimidait, Pénélope attaqua de nouveau :

- Où est Derek ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? Est-ce qu'il est rentré chez lui ? Il va bien ? Il est blessé ? Est-ce que…

D'une main impérieuse, Hotch coupa court à la litanie de questions qui s'échappait en flots continus et cloua le bec de la jeune femme d'un de ses regards noirs qui la faisaient se sentir comme une petite fille prise en défaut devant le directeur de l'école.

- Garcia !!! Une question à la fois. Et si vous me laissiez parler, on irait plus vite.

- Désolée, monsieur… oui monsieur… je vous écoute monsieur, bredouilla la jeune femme retrouvant instantanément son attitude embarrassée face au policier d'exception qu'elle avait en face de lui.

Hotch eut un imperceptible sourire à ce changement radical dans le maintien et l'expression de l'informaticienne.

- Asseyez-vous Garcia, proposa-t-il du ton plein d'aménité dont il usait pour la mettre à l'aise et qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Avec ce ton là, il aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, pensait-elle à chaque fois. Enfin… presque n'importe quoi. Il y avait des limites qu'elle n'aurait franchi pour personne d'autre que… A ce point de sa réflexion, elle s'empêcha de continuer, redoutant que le perspicace profiler qui lui faisait face ne soit capable de lire dans ses pensées. Son secret ne regardait qu'elle et elle n'aurait surtout pas voulu qu'un de ses collègues l'apprenne.

Elle s'assit nerveusement, posant une fesse précautionneuse sur l'extrême bout d'un fauteuil, comme si le fait de s'y installait risquait de la mettre en danger. D'une main impatiente, elle lissa la jupe à grosses fleurs qu'elle arborait ce jour-là, avant de passer la même main, un peu tremblante, dans ses cheveux blonds, rétablissant au passage l'équilibre compromis de la grosse barrette en strass multicolore qui retenait sa queue de cheval haut placée.

Hotch la regardait faire en silence, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu. Pour le profiler qu'il était, tout dans le langage corporel de la jeune femme confirmait les doutes qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Si elle ne désirait pas parler, c'était son droit et il le respecterait.

- Alors… monsieur, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix plus posée. Pouvez-vous me dire où est De… l'agent Morgan, se reprit-elle soudain, comme si le fait qu'elle appelle le jeune policier de son prénom risquait de passer pour une familiarité mal venue.

- L'agent Morgan a décidé de rester encore un peu à Chicago, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix brève.

Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour convaincre son subalterne de revenir avec eux. Morgan était blessé, profondément meurtri par l'émergence au grand jour de ce secret que jusque là personne n'avait jamais soupçonné. Hotch savait qu'il aurait dû le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres membres de l'équipe, que pour eux il était toujours l'agent spécial Derek Morgan, cet agent efficace, courageux, sur lequel ils savaient pouvoir compter sans restriction.

Mais il n'était pas parvenu à faire passer le message. Sans doute la blessure était trop récente, trop profonde pour que Morgan soit en mesure de l'entendre. Pour lui, la seule chose qui importait c'est que désormais son statut au yeux de chacun avait changé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec le fait que les hommes et les femmes avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps savaient désormais qu'il n'était pas le roc invincible qu'il s'efforçait de paraître, qu'il connaissait sa fragilité la plus honteuse à ses yeux.

- Mais… il va revenir n'est-ce pas ?

La petite voix anxieuse de Pénélope l'arracha à ses pensées déprimantes. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de l'informaticienne, qui s'embuaient doucement derrière les carreaux des lunettes.

- J'aimerais vous dire que oui, Garcia, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il le sache lui-même.

- Mais…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, visiblement perdue à son tour. Elle lui parut soudain si fragile, elle qui pouvait se montrer si forte quand il le fallait. Mais comment la rassurer, la consoler ? Une fois de plus il maudit le sort de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Le sort ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait désiré commander cette unité. Il savait que ce ne serait pas forcément facile. Alors inutile d'accuser le destin de ses propres choix.

- Ecoutez Garcia. Je crois que Morgan a besoin de réfléchir. Tout ce qui s'est passé l'a profondément bouleversé, il est normal qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de temps…

- Est-ce que vous savez… est-ce que…

A nouveau elle hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'exprimer.

- Oui.., allez-y Garcia, l'encouragea-t-il en plaquant sur son visage son sourire « il ne vous arrivera rien, vous êtes en sécurité ».

- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut d'avoir ainsi fouillé dans sa vie ?

Elle acheva la phrase au bord des larmes et il comprit combien ça avait dû être difficile pour elle de s'immiscer de cette manière dans le passé de son collègue. Pour elle plus encore que pour eux, et pour des raisons que, de minute en minute, il voyait se confirmer.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il sait très bien que vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Oui mais, quand même…

Soudain il prit sa décision : c'était peut-être stupide, peut-être qu'il allait simplement concourir à provoquer une catastrophe, mais toute son expérience des relations humaines lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne se trompait pas. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, alors il tenait peut-être la clé qui lui avait manqué la veille, lorsqu'il avait essayé de convaincre Derek de rentrer avec eux. Seulement il fallait qu'il ait une bonne fois pour toute le courage de l'essayer cette clé.

Bien sûr, s'il se trompait, il risquait de mettre Morgan et Garcia dans une telle impasse qu'ils quitteraient l'équipe tous les deux. Il était fortement conscient de cette possibilité. Mais en l'état où se présentaient les choses, il savait aussi que les chances que Morgan réintègre l'équipe étaient faibles, voire quasi-nulles. Et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, c'était un trop bon élément pour ça. Mais avait-il le droit de risquer de perdre deux éléments pour en garder un ?

Il soupesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants et sa réponse dû être positive car il reprit soudain :

- Ecoutez Pénélope…

La jeune femme le fixa, abasourdie qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle prit conscience que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'avait vraisemblablement aucune valeur professionnelle. En lui donnant son nom de baptême, Hotch lui prouvait qu'il ne se situait plus dans le contexte supérieur-subalterne, mais sur le plan personnel. Anxieuse, elle attendit qu'il continue.

- J'ai essayé de convaincre Morgan de revenir, vraiment essayé. Et je sais que Reid, Emily, JJ et Gideon en ont fait autant. Aucun de nous n'a pu lui faire entendre raison. Mais je crois que vous, peut-être…

- Moi ?

Elle avait planté son regard clair dans le sien, et il put y lire un étonnement sans borne.

- Comment voulez-vous que moi j'arrive là où vous n'avez pas pu monsieur ? Je ne suis qu'une petite informaticienne et…

Il leva la main pour la couper :

- Garcia… Pénélope… Ecoutez, je ne tiens pas à me mêler de la vie privée de mes agents mais… Enfin, je pense que, de toute l'équipe, vous êtes celle que Derek écoutera le plus volontiers. Je crois que vous seule aurez les arguments pour le faire revenir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour questionner à nouveau puis la referma, tandis que son visage s'empourprait. Ainsi il avait compris, il savait son secret ! Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu penser un instant à le lui cacher ? Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

- Monsieur…

Il comprit son dilemme.

- Je ne vous juge pas, loin de là. Je ne vous demande pas non plus de me révéler ce que vous ne tenez pas à me dire. D'autant que si ce que je soupçonne est vrai, c'est Morgan qui doit le savoir en premier non ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu lui faire un clin d'œil, pas Aaron Hotchner le sévère chef de l'Unité d'Analyses Comportementales dont d'aucuns disaient que même sa mère ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Et dans ces circonstances en plus ? Non, elle avait sans doute rêvé le frémissement de la paupière droite. C'était vraisemblablement juste un geste parasite dû à la fatigue qui devait commencer à se faire durement ressentir.

- Vous pensez que je dois l'appeler, demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- L'appeler ? Sûrement pas !

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant plus, mais déjà il enchaînait :

- Je pense que vous devriez aller le voir.

Elle tomba des nues :

- A Chicago monsieur ?

- A moins que vous ne vouliez aller à New-York alors qu'il est à Chicago, oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Mais… mon travail… commença-t-elle.

- Vous avez encore vingt jours de congés à prendre je vous signale.

- Si une affaire commençait ?

Mais déjà il sentait dans sa voix que c'était un combat d'arrière-garde, que l'idée la séduisait tout en la terrifiant.

- Et bien nous aviserions. De toute façon, vous restez joignable non ? Et n'importe quel ordinateur dans n'importe lequel de nos bureaux vous permettrait de vous connecter à votre banque de données il me semble…

- Certes, je n'aurais aucun mal à accéder à mon poste de travail à distance si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

- Donc, rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous partiez pour tenter de convaincre Derek de rentrer non ?

- Et bien, si vous le dites monsieur…

Elle se leva, pleine d'une détermination qui le fit sourire franchement cette fois.

- Alors avec votre permission et bien..

- Et bien vous allez aller préparer vos bagages, finit-il. Voici un billet pour le vol de 16 h 10. Vous avez juste le temps.

A nouveau elle le regarda, bouche bée.

- Comment pouviez-vous être sûr que j'allais partir monsieur ?

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Vous oubliez que je suis profiler Garcia. Si je ne l'avais pas su, je n'aurais pas ma place ici.

Elle rougit violemment avant de balbutier quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Arrivée à la porte elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Pourquoi, Monsieur ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Parce que vous en valez la peine Garcia, vous et Morgan.

- Mais, un coup de téléphone...

- Non, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire par téléphone. Je le sais et vous le savez aussi.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter le bureau. Hotch la regarda partir et se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il se sentait fatigué, indécis : avait-il bien fait ? Cette manière de précipiter les choses n'allait-elle pas provoquer plus de complications encore ? Puis il se secoua en se disant que de toute façon les dés étaient jetés et que rien ne servait de se torturer à ce sujet. Il voulait avoir confiance. Après tout, il avait assez souvent dénoué des situations inextricables grâce à son intuition pour oser s'y fier.

*****

Derek était allongé sur le lit, dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée malgré les récriminations de ses sœurs et de sa mère. Après tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des quarante huit heures écoulées, il avait besoin de faire le point.

Il s'en voulait : s'il avait parlé, quinze ans plus tôt, nul doute que Damien serait encore en vie et James, lui, n'aurait pas vécu le même enfer que lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas pu parler et encore maintenant il ne le pouvait pas. Si on avait découvert ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était à son corps défendant.

Maintenant que son secret était dévoilé, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait de nouveau affronter les regards de ses collègues. Du statut d'agent il était passé à celui de victime, et ça il n'était pas prêt à l'assumer. Comment leur parler, les aborder ? Ils savaient qu'il avait menti, triché pendant quinze ans. Pourraient-ils à nouveau lui faire confiance après ça ?

Il imaginait bien la pitié que désormais ils pouvaient éprouver à son égard et il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils continuent de voir en lui le Derek Morgan fiable et sûr de lui qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas que cette image change et pourtant il n'était pas naïf : l'image qu'ils avaient de lui venait d'être irrémédiablement et éternellement modifiée par ce qui s'était passé, par ce que Karl Bufford lui avait fait.

Bien sûr, il savait que l'idée qu'on se fait de quelqu'un n'est jamais totalement stable, qu'elle évolue au fil du temps, au fil de ce qu'on découvre. Lui-même n'avait plus du tout la même vision sur ses partenaires. Emily, il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien mais le regard qu'il portait sur tous les autres avait évolué : sur Reid qu'il avait longtemps considéré juste comme un petit génie un peu fatigant avant de l'accepter définitivement comme un égal, sur Hotch qui, petit à petit, s'était avéré n'être pas le roc qu'il croyait, sur Gideon qu'il avait découvert bien plus intuitif encore qu'il ne le pensait et surtout bien plus fiable qu'il ne l'imaginait, sur JJ, un peu trop vite cataloguée comme étant juste un lien pratique avec la presse mais sans réel talent d'agent de terrain et sur Pénélope…

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à Pénélope. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à elle. Il savait qu'elle avait fouillé dans sa vie, dans son enfance, qu'elle avait découvert sur lui des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne et surtout pas à elle, des choses qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ne sache jamais. Et c'était ça qui était le plus dur sans doute dans tout ça. La colère de Hotch, l'étonnement de Reid, la compassion d'Emily, la compréhension de Gideon, l'abattement de sa famille, il pourrait les gérer, avec le temps, avec la même force de caractère qui lui avait permis de faire son chemin malgré Bufford. Mais la pitié, l'incompréhension de Pénélope, il ne pourrait pas.

Et s'il voulait être franc, lui qui s'était si longtemps menti, c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait retenu ici. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Garcia, voir ses beaux yeux posés sur lui avec une autre expression que celles qu'ils avaient et qui lui plaisaient tant. Il aimait se voir dans ses prunelles comme le chevalier en armure sans peur et sans reproche, le compagnon de route sur lequel on sait pouvoir s'appuyer. Il ne supporterait pas de s'y voir désormais un pauvre petit être à qui on avait fait du mal et qu'on devait protéger.

A ce point de sa réflexion il fut bien obligé de se demander pourquoi cela l'affectait tant que l'opinion que l'informaticienne avait de lui change. Pourquoi elle plus qu'un autre ? Il savait bien au fond de lui pourquoi, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer. Est-ce qu'un jour il arriverait à être en phase avec lui-même ? D'où lui venait cette lâcheté devant les sentiments ? De ce qu'il avait subi ? De l'absence de son père ? Ou plutôt de la mort de celui-ci alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans ? Cette mort injuste qui lui avait si brutalement fait comprendre que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours pour retenir ceux que l'on aime.

L'amour…

Parce que c'était bien de ça dont il était question. Il aimait Pénélope Garcia. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas si sûr de lui qu'il voulait qu'on le croit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments soient partagés. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, ou de souffrir. Peut-être un peu de tout ça…

Mais de toute façon, quoi qu'elle ait pu éprouver pour lui, cela devait être bel et bien fini à présent qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'elle avait compris qu'à cause de lui deux jeunes garçons étaient morts qu'il aurait pu sauver et combien d'autres avaient été victimes de ce pervers. Il aurait juste suffit qu'il ose parler.

Toute son expérience de policier avait beau lui souffler qu'il n'était pas coupable, que son attitude était normale, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Bien sûr, grâce à lui James Barfield avait vu son cauchemar prendre fin et il serait suivi désormais pour s'assurer que tout aille bien pour lui. Bien sûr, les dizaines de gosses qui allaient fréquenter le centre seraient désormais à l'abri de ce genre d'horreur, il y veillerait personnellement, dut-il pour ça démissionner de son poste. Mais pour autant, cela effaçait-il quinze ans de silence et d'aveuglement ?

Démissionner ? Il y pensait. Il y pensait vraiment. Une part de lui s'y refusait, mais une autre aspirait à un changement de cap. Après tout, s'il était devenu agent du F.B.I. c'était, comme il l'avait jeté à la figure de Karl Bufford, pour empêcher des gens comme lui de nuire. Et maintenant que c'était fait, aurait-il toujours la même motivation ? Oui, répondit-il in petto. Parce que, malheureusement, des Karl Bufford, il en existait des centaines dans ce pays et il n'y aurait jamais un agent de trop pour les contrer. Mais désormais le centre allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau dirigeant et peut-être que le destin voulait qu'il s'en occupe.

Et puis au moins, ici, il serait loin de tout ce qui le rongeait… Loin de Pénélope…

Et il replongea à nouveau dans son dilemme : lui parler enfin, oser l'affronter ou continuer la politique de l'autruche. Les dernières quarante huit heures avaient au moins eu l'avantage de lui montrer combien les choses étaient précaires, combien tout pouvait basculer en un instant. Alors s'il devait tirer une conclusion de ceci, n'était-ce pas qu'il fallait profiter de tout ce que la vie peut vous offrir de meilleur tant qu'on en a l'occasion et sans se soucier de ce qui peut se passer le lendemain ?

Et quoi de meilleur dans sa vie que Pénélope Garcia, sa beauté fatale comme il l'appelait. Il savait qu'elle prenait ce surnom pour une plaisanterie et pourtant il le pensait si fort. Elle représentait pour lui tout ce dont il avait rêvé et qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir. Fallait-il qu'il laisse ses peurs décider à sa place ? Maintenant que son misérable passé avait été dévoilé, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, alors n'était-ce pas au contraire l'opportunité de lui parler, de tenter sa chance ?

Si elle l'avait désormais en horreur, et bien au moins il serait fixé. Mais s'il y avait une petite chance qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments, ne devait-il pas la saisir, voire la provoquer ?

Il tournait, retournait en boucle tous les pour et les contre de l'univers sans parvenir vraiment à se décider. Finalement il choisit un moyen terme : il allait l'appeler et il aviserait d'après sa réaction. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il était l'équipe avait dû rentrer à Quantico et elle savait désormais tout et surtout qu'il était resté à Chicago. Alors, la connaissant comme il pensait la connaître, il saurait à sa voix ce qu'elle ressentait à cette décision.

Il hésita encore quelques instants puis haussa les épaules : rien n'était pire que l'ignorance qui laissait tout imaginer. Autant se décider une bonne fois pour toute à trancher dans le vif. Il sortit son cellulaire et appuya sur la touche mémoire qui lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec celui de Pénélope. Très vite il entendit la sonnerie à son oreille et il respira un bon coup dans l'attente de la voix qui l'envoutait. Et puis soudain il se figea : à la sonnerie qu'il entendait dans l'écouteur, répondait, juste derrière la porte de sa chambre la mélodie qu'il avait si souvent entendue lorsqu'il était avec son amie.

*****

Dans l'avion, Pénélope, une sucette au caramel dans la bouche, essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, comment elle avait pu se laisser convaincre si facilement. C'était stupide, tout simplement stupide. Elle allait au-devant de la pire déconvenue de sa vie.

Elle se demandait si elle était si transparente que ça : comment Hotch avait-il pu deviner ce qu'elle croyait être le secret le mieux caché de l'univers ? A sa décharge bien sûr il fallait porter le fait qu'elle avait à faire à un redoutable expert des relations et réactions humaines, pourtant elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir érigé un pare-feu imparable entre elle et les sondeurs d'âmes qui l'entouraient.

Pitoyable pare-feu en vérité ! Heureusement que ceux qu'elle avait installé sur ses ordinateurs étaient de meilleure qualité !

En attendant, tout cela ne faisait pas progresser son problème. Comment Derek allait-il l'accueillir ? Serait-il heureux de la voir, comme semblait le pensait Hotch ? Ou bien lui reprocherait-il ses incursions dans le passé qu'il conservait si jalousement fermé, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et de toute façon qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Le vol lui avait semblé ne durer que quelques minutes et à l'arrivée à l'aéroport, elle avait bien failli aller directement au guichet pour reprendre un vol retour. Et puis elle s'était morigénée :

- Bon, du calme Garcia. Ton ami a besoin de toi. Tu vas te conduire comme une lâche ou tu vas aller le voir ? De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Qu'il te jette comme une malpropre ? Qu'il te dise que tu n'est qu'une stupide grosse dinde d'avoir cru un seul instant qu'il pourrait éprouver le moindre sentiment à ton égard ? Alors quoi ?

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas si simple. Elle aimait cet homme d'un amour infini qu'elle s'efforçait toujours de cacher, par pudeur, par peur. Qu'avait-il à faire d'une fille aussi quelconque qu'elle, lui qui pouvait avoir les femmes les plus sexy, les plus magnifiques, d'un seul regard ? Elle était stupide de s'être ainsi laissée prendre au piège, mais quand elle s'en était aperçue c'était trop tard. La seule chose qui lui restait maintenant c'était sa fierté : celle qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas endurer sa pitié, ça non, ce serait au-dessus de ses forces. Alors elle se taisait, persuadée que ses sentiments étaient sans espoir.

Quelle outrecuidance la poussait aujourd'hui à penser que peut-être… Parce qu'elle savait ce que Derek avait subi ? Cela le rendait-il moins attachant, moins beau, moins désirable pour autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que l'humiliation qu'il venait de connaître allait se lire sur son visage et détourner de lui tous les canons qui le poursuivaient ? Que désormais il se sente si sale qu'il n'envisage plus pouvoir conquérir que des seconds choix dans son genre ?

A nouveau elle se gourmanda de ses pensées : il n'était pas question de se jeter à son cou pour lui avouer son amour. Elle venait en amie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe. Derek venait de traverser un moment très difficile, sans doute l'un des plus difficiles de toute son existence si on oubliait ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était gamin. Et elle devait être là pour lui. Oui c'était ça, juste en amie… Une amie dont il devait avoir le plus grand besoin à l'heure actuelle.

Forte de cette résolution, elle trouva enfin le courage d'héler un taxi pour la conduire à l'hôtel dont Hotch lui avait donné les coordonnées. Arrivée là, elle faillit de nouveau tourner les talons et se donna une bonne claque, au grand étonnement des quelques clients qui traînaient dans le hall.

- Allons Garcia, s'encouragea-t-elle sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on lui jetait, tu es venue jusque là alors tu vas au bout maintenant. Tu n'es pas une lavette non ? Tu ne veux pas que Derek ait honte de toi tout de même !

Dans un état second elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'au comptoir où on lui confirma que Monsieur Derek Morgan était bien dans sa chambre. On lui demanda si elle souhaitait être annoncée et elle répondit par la négative : que ferait-elle s'il ne voulait même pas la voir ?

L'ascenseur la déposa au troisième étage et, les jambes en coton, elle approcha de la porte derrière laquelle elle se figea : elle ne pourrait pas, c'était impossible ! Elle n'était qu'une idiote écervelée !

Elle tourna les talons, fit trois pas, puis revint à nouveau devant la porte, levant un poing tremblant qu'elle laissa retomber, incapable de se manifester.

Alors qu'elle restait en proie à la plus grande confusion, son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Affolée à l'idée que l'occupant de la chambre pourrait l'entendre, elle se mit désespérément à le chercher au fond du grand cabas fleuri qu'elle traînait en guise de sac à main. Bien évidemment, comme chaque fois lorsque vous êtes pressés, elle n'arriva pas à mettre la main sur le maudit appareil qui continuait d'égrener la mélodie stridente qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Au moment où enfin elle mettait la main sur l'objet du délit avec un soupir de soulagement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Derek Morgan. Il tenait son propre téléphone à la main et la regardait avec un étonnement au moins aussi grand que le sien.

Derek pressa la touche d'interruption d'appel, mécaniquement, incapable de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, tandis que Pénélope le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, semblant chercher désespérément son souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi figés bêtement quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme n'arrive à coasser :

- Tu me fais entrer ou je reste là ?

Aussitôt, Derek sentit son cerveau recommencer à fonctionner et il s'écarta du seuil pour laisser passer l'informaticienne. Celle-ci s'engouffra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil : si elle avait dû rester debout trente secondes de plus, elle se serait sans doute effondrée comme le petit tas de gélatine qu'elle avait subitement l'impression d'être.

De son côté, Derek s'assit à l'extrémité du lit et la regarda d'un air circonspect :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben, je passais dans le quartier, je me suis dit : tiens, si j'allais voir mon vieux copain Derek ? tenta-t-elle dans une tentative pitoyable pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Même si son humour n'était pas de grand qualité, il eut le pouvoir de détendre un peu son vis-à-vis qui reprit, un mince sourire sur le visage :

- Tu passais dans le quartier hein ?

- Ben oui..

- A Chicago ?

- Pourquoi pas..

- Et ça t'arrive souvent, vivant en Virginie, de « passer » à Chicago ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ma vie mon beau !

Cette remarque maladroite lui fit se mordre les lèvres tandis qu'elle remarquait le voile qui soudain redescendit dans les yeux de Derek. Abruptement celui-ci s'enquit :

- C'est Hotch qui t'envoie ?

Elle se défendit :

- Personne ne m'envoie, je suis une grand fille, je sais prendre mes décisions seules figure-toi. Même si tu m'en crois totalement incapable !

Elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, la colère s'entendant dans sa voix n'étant que le résultat de la tension qui s'évacuait.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais… Il sait que tu es là non ?

- Oui, il sait que je suis là si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Il m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Mais pour autant c'étai MA décision tu m'entends.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi il t'a demandé à TOI de venir.

- Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que j'avais plus de chance qu'une autre de te ramener. Il ne veut pas que tu quittes l'équipe.

- Je ne sais pas, tout est devenu si compliqué maintenant…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est devenu si compliqué ?

Il la regarda, hagard :

- Enfin tu sais bien…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit. Il t'est arrivé un truc très moche, et alors ? Tu restes le Derek Morgan qu'on aime et…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, consciente d'avoir été très près d'en dire beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle avait en face d'elle un autre redoutable profiler, sachant décrypter les non-dits :

- On aime ? insinua-t-il, alors qu'un sourire renaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Oui… tu sais bien, tout le monde t'aime dans l'équipe.

- Vraiment tout le monde, insista-t-il tandis que le visage de la jeune femme s'empourprait sous l'intensité du regard qu'il attachait soudain sur elle.

- Ben… oui… Tout le monde, se contenta-t-elle de répéter bêtement.

- Et pourquoi parmi ce « tout le monde » c'est toi que Hotch a envoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que j'étais la seule qui n'était pas là, donc qui n'avait pu essayer de te convaincre et…

- Ou peut-être, l'interrompit-il, parce qu'il savait que tu était la seule qui pouvait me convaincre.

- Quoi ?

- La seule dont les arguments pour que je revienne seraient irrésistibles.

- Mais… Derek…

- Dis-moi Pénélope, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux tellement que je revienne.

Le regard qu'il attachait sur elle lui faisait perdre pied. Elle n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle y lisait. La lumière était revenu dans les yeux sombres du jeune agent. On y voyait se refléter l'espoir, un soupçon de gaité, de taquinerie qu'elle lui connaissait et surtout… Non, elle se trompait sûrement, encore une rêverie stupide à la Garcia.

Derek s'approchait d'elle, s'installait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prenait sa main avant de lui demander à nouveau d'une voix vibrante qui la fit tressaillir au plus profond de son être.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai revenir ma Beauté ?

Ce surnom, dit de ce ton là lui fit fermer les yeux une seconde. Elle devait rêver en fait. Oui, c'était ça, elle s'était assoupie dans l'avion et elle était en train de rêver.

- Réponds-moi…

Une main sous son menton la força à relever la tête et elle se trouva plongée dans les prunelles sombres, incapable de détacher son regard. Malgré tout elle tenta de biaiser :

- Tu es mon ami.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Derek.

- Ton ami ?

- Ben oui…

- Et c'est en tant qu'ami que tu veux que je revienne ?

- Oui, c'est… Tu me manquerais si tu n'étais plus là.

- Je te manquerais vraiment ?

- Bien sûr..

- Et à quel point je te manquerait ?

Il se penchait vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage, voir ses dents si parfaites à quelques centimètres de son visage…

- Tu me manquerais… énormément…

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à se retenir de poser son autre main sur ce visage magnifique, ses lèvres sur cette bouche qui la tentait. Elle ne devait pas, ce serait…

- Enormément ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Ce n'est pas une réponse…

- C'est la mienne…

- Et si j'en veux une autre…

Il était trop près… Dangereusement près… Si ça continuait comme ça…

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Cette question lui donna la force de le repousser. Elle se dressa subitement, mettant quelques mètres entre eux.

- Enfin, à quoi ça rime tout ça, dit-elle, s'efforçant d'atténuer les battements de son cœur.

Il se leva à son tour, et vint se planter devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour se lover dans ses bras et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour forcer ses pieds à rester où ils étaient.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Pénélope, j'ai besoin d'être sûr, moi qui ne sait plus très bien où j'en suis.

Son ton avait changé, il était à présent empli de souffrances et de doutes et elle eut envie de le prendre contre elle pour le consoler. A cet instant là elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité. Et tant pis si cette vérité se retournait contre elle. Il avait trop souffert des secrets et des non-dits. Elle ne devait pas lui faire subir ça à nouveau.

Après tout, c'était peut-être le destin. S'il la rejetait et bien elle serait fixée. Bien sûr elle souffrirait, mais au moins elle arrêterait de rêver à l'impossible.

Elle prit une grande respiration et planta ses yeux clairs dans les siens :

- Je veux que tu reviennes Derek, parce que je t'aime !

Voilà, c'était dit ! Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la stupeur dans son regard ou bien sa pitié parce qu'elle connaissait son grand cœur. Il s'en voudrait de lui faire du mal. Mais c'était inévitable ! Malgré elle cependant, malgré toute sa volonté, une larme roula sur sa joue. Désormais elle allait devoir vivre sans Derek.

Un souffle sur son visage la fit sursauter. Elle sentit des bras chauds l'entourer. Elle se retrouva pressée contre une poitrine ferme, sentant un cœur battre tout contre le sien.

- Oh ma Beauté… murmura une voix rauque à son oreille. Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré entendre ça un jour…

- Quoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, incertaine…

Le regard de Derek était posé sur elle et ce qu'elle y lut fit battre son cœur plus fort. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur l'adoration qui transparaissait à ce moment-là dans les yeux sombres. Il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur l'intention des lèvres fermes qui s'approchèrent soudain des siennes, pour s'y poser d'abord avec une extrême douceur qui la fit fondre, puis, petit à petit, avec une exigence qui la fit trembler.

Une langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres, atteignant les dents, demandant un passage qu'elle s'empressa de lui accorder et elle connut enfin l'ivresse de goûter la saveur de Derek, cette saveur dont elle avait tellement rêvé.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacés, se contentant de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manquât, puis recommençant encore et encore, comme pour se rassasier l'un de l'autre ?

Ils savaient bien qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à dire, et que le chemin serait long entre eux. Mais ils savaient aussi que désormais ce chemin ils ne le feraient plus chacun de leur côté, mais tous les deux, mains dans la mains.

Elle poussa un soupir d'aise, se blottissant plus encore dans l'étreinte rassurante et il vint de nouveau saisir ses lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Oui, ils allaient avoir tout le temps de parler ensuite…

Pour le moment, ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

**FIN**


End file.
